


Reality Bites

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was bottle.</p></blockquote>





	Reality Bites

“So, she's getting married.”

“Yeah.” A muscle in Angel's jaw twitched but there was no other movement.

“Seems like a right bloke.”

“He is. Teacher. Does charity work in his spare time. He's not put off by the slaying gig.”

Spike lifted an eyebrow. “You stalked him?”

Angel shrugged, not bothering to deny anything.

“Good for her. She deserved better than the likes of us.”

Angel turned on his heel, stalked over to his liquor cabinet and grabbed two bottles of Jameson's. “Shut up, Spike,” he growled. “Just shut up and drink.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was bottle.


End file.
